powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Knights of the Realm
Power Rangers Knights of the Realm is the first fan series created by GigaBomb and follows a group of British Power Rangers as they protect their country, and the world, from the evil Bellatrix. Synopsis 800 years ago the evil Sorceress known as Bellatrix summoned a great army of darkness from the Other realm. With it she wreaked havoc across the lands of the mortals, defeating and conquering anyone who tried to oppose her. With total victory within her grasp it looked as if the world would be lost to the evil Sorceress forever. Then on the eve of her final victory, a group of young Knights with extraordinary powers, and led by the legendary Knight Sir Henry, defeated her and her minions in a great battle. They sent the defeated Bellatrix and her evil forces back through a portal to the Other realm, never to return, or so they thought. Now in 2012 that evil has found a way back and Sir Henry must find a new team of Knights to protect the mortal world once again. Characters Rangers Allies *Sir Henry - An 800 year old Knight and mentor to the new Knights of the Realm rangers. *Jester - Sir Henry's trusty, if somewhat annoying at times, companion. *Alister - The technical genius responsible for much of the Rangers upgraded arsenal. *Dr Zoe Smith - A University historian who finds out about the Rangers and offers her help. *Lady of the Lake - The mysterious woman who tasks the Rangers with finding Excalibur, and with it the Gold Excalibur Ranger. Villains *Bellatrix - The evil Sorceress hell bent on taking over the mortal world. **Ragnar **Caster **Mortis **Berserker **General Uruk ***Super Goblin Foot Soldiers ***Goblin Foot Soldiers Arsenal Transformation Devices *Morphing Bracelet ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ *Morphing Amulet ◆ Main Weapons *Knights Destiny Sword ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ *Knights Destiny Shield ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ Special Weapons *Red Knight Claymore ◆ *White Knight Quarterstaff ◆ *Blue Knight Battle Axe ◆ *Pink Knight Crossbow ◆ *Green Knight War Hammer ◆ *Excalibur ◆ Team Weapons *Knights Destiny Blaster ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ Zords *Gold Templar Ultrazord ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ **Gold Excalibur Zord ◆ **Templar Megazord ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ***Red Knight Lion Zord ◆ ***White Knight Deer Zord ◆ ***Blue Knight Wild Boar Zord ◆ ***Pink Knight Falcon Zord ◆ ***Green Knight Badger Zord ◆ *Excalibur Megazord ◆ ◆ ◆ **Gold Excalibur Zord ◆ **Blue Knight Wild Boar Zord ◆ **Pink Knight Falcon Zord ◆ Episodes # Darkness Falls - Part 1 # A New Hope - Part 2 # The Trouble with Goblins # Past Imperfect # Dark City # Keep Calm and Fight On # Prophecy # The Lone Ranger # The Magicians Apprentice # Jester's Day Off # Fight or Flight # The Tower # Underworld # The Lady of the Lake # As Good as Gold - Part 1 # As Good as Gold - Part 2 # Upgrades # Fun at the Fair # London's Burning # The Warrior Prince # Night of the Comet # United We Stand # Alice in Terrorland # The Ghost in the Machine # The Trickster # Switched # Dream Weaver # Survival # Red with Rage # Prelude to War # The Beginning of the End - Part 1 # The Final Battle - Part 2 Category:GigaBomb